action vérité chez les shinigamis
by lolivamp
Summary: Après la guerre contre les quincy et la guérison des différentes blessures occasionnées par celle-ci, il avait été décidé que les humains et les arrancars ayant aidé à sauver la Soul Society seraient invité à rester sur place quelques temps.Pour célébrer tout cela, les shinigamis avaient décidé de faire une petite fête. T pour le premier chapitre et si suite M. Peut être une suite.


_Petit OS sûrement écrit alors que j'étais un peu trop fatigué_

 _J'écris alors que l'arc n'est pas finit donc je ne prend pas en compte de nombreuse choses qui ont put se passer après. Toshiro a été dézombifié, vu qu'avant l'expérience de Mayuri il n'était pas mort. J'ai aussi décidé qu'Ishida n'était pas avec eux en tant qu'ennemi dans cet arc._

Après la guerre contre les quincy et la guérison des différentes blessures occasionnées par celle-ci, il avait été décidé que les humains et les arrancars ayant aidé à sauver la Soul Society seraient invité à rester sur place quelques temps. Ichigo devait quant à lui rester définitivement avec les shinigamis ayant été promu capitaine de la troisième division. La jolie vice capitaine de la 4ème avait été promue à l'ancien poste de Unohana, elle avait comme second Hanataro qui avait mainte et mainte fois prouvé son courage. Renji à lui aussi été promu capitaine, prenant le poste laisser vacant par Kyoraku. Shuhei de son coté avait pris la place de Kensei dans la neuvième division. Kira se retrouvait propulsé à la place d'Ukitake, gardant Rukia à ses cotés. Le plus étonnant était le capitaine de la septième division qui était un arrancar, Nell, ayant eu la confiance du gotei 13 pour accomplir cette tache. Grimmjow lui avait été assigné au poste de vice capitaine de la troisième division faisant naître des sentiments contradictoires chez le jeune Kurosaki.

Pour célébrer tout cela, les shinigamis avaient décidé de faire une petite fête. Bien évidement grâce à Kyoroku, devenu capitaine commandant, l'alcool coulait à flot. Yoruichi avait proposé au petit groupe de Karakura de faire un jeu pour animer la soirée. Bien entendu, ceux-ci avaient accepté, rapidement rejoint par les anciens espadas, par le groupe de fêtard et de bagarreur du Gotei et par Toshiro et Byakuya, traîné respectivement par leur vice capitaine et par leur sœur. Pour résumer, les participants sont Yoruichi, Urahara, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, Rukia, Nell, Grimmjow, Rangiku, Renji, Shuhei, Kira, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Toshiro et enfin Byakuya. Le jeu qui avait été décidé, d'un commun accord entre les deux femmes les plus folles du groupe et soutenues par les autres joyeux lurons, était action ou vérité.

La première à passer était la chaude rousse de la dixième division. Elle choisit vérité le temps de se mettre dans le bain.

« -Quelle est la chose la plus idiote que tu aies faites ?  
-Sûrement mettre du saké dans la tasse de thé de mon capitaine... quoi qu'après réflexion c'était assez drôle de le voir complètement saoul, par contre ce qui l'était moins, ça a été ma punition, répondit Matsumoto.  
-Tu l'avais bien mérité, expliqua le plus jeune des capitaines (enfin physiquement car en réalité c'est Ichi le plus jeune) »

Le second à devoir choisir entre ces deux petits mots pleins de sens fut Kira, qui choisit lui aussi vérité. Il dut dire :

« -Quelle est la partie du corps de Byakuya que tu détestes le plus ?  
-Je ne connais pas assez Kuchiki-taicho pour pouvoir répondre à cela, manifesta le blondinet.  
-C'est pas grave tu dois quand même répondre, l'obligea Yoruichi.  
-Je dirais alors ses yeux car il n'exprime jamais aucune émotion, se contenta de dire Izuru. »

Urahara fut le suivant à passer à la casserole et celui qui inaugura les actions. Il dut laisser Yachiru lui dessiner un smiley sur les fesses. Après quelques réticences dût à l'âge de la vice capitaine, qui furent vite balayées, on confia un stylo à la rose. Celle-ci ne se contenta pas du simple bonhomme souriant mais décida de créer une œuvre sur le popotin du scientifique.

Ce fut ensuite à Byakuya qui choisit une vérité, pensant échapper au pire mais malheureusement le sort s'acharnait sur lui, car il dut raconter l'un de ses rêves érotiques. Celui-ci tenta de garder son air sérieux mais on vit une légère rougeur prendre place sur ses joues, le jeune homme n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler de sa sexualité, mais surtout pensant que cela devait rester dans l'intimité du couple. La seule chose qu'il avoua fut que cela mettait en scène Hisana dans un très jolie kimono. Mais bon venant du capitaine on s'en contenta.

Le second glaçon fut celui qui passa, désigné non pas par la capitaine de la sixième, qui ne souhaitait pas réellement jouer mais par Rangiku et Yoruichi, ce fut aussi celle-ci qui était désignée pour lui donner son gage. Il choisit une action espérant que cela serait plus facile. Mais malheureusement pour lui ce fut assez gênant, car il dût demander à quelqu'un d'enlever ses vêtements. Après avoir éliminer les filles à qui il ne pouvait décemment pas demander cela, il regarda un à un les autres participants pour finir par choisir Ichigo qui se déshabilla sans problème, aider par l'alcool ingéré avant le jeu. La femme chat en profita pour prendre une photo, ce qui fut acclamé par la shinigami rousse, l'autre rousse, elle, manqua de s'évanouir sous l'émotion. Le bleuté en profita pour admirer son capitaine, admettant qu'il était quand même vachement bien foutu.

Ce fut ensuite la plus jeune fille du groupe qui passa. Elle choisit une action sans même se poser de questions. Celle-ci fut donner par Toshi qui commençait à entrer dans le jeux. Il lui demanda de masser le plus vieux des Kuchiki. Elle le fit en riant et d'une manière assez violente, ce qui ne détendit pas du tout le noble. Mais l'homme adorant la gamine ne dit rien.

Yumichika, qui fut le suivant, choisit lui aussi sans trop réfléchir de faire une action. Yachiru demanda un peu d'aide à son amie shinigami ainsi, Yumi du vider un verre de vodka sans s'arrêter. Pour compliquer les choses ce fut un verre de taille assez importante, fait en général pour y mettre de l'eau, qu'on lui tendit. Après le cinquième siège ayant l'habitude de boire n'eut pas trop de problème à finir même si sa tête lui tournait un peu.

La fraise fut ensuite celui à qui l'on posa la question fatale. Il choisit étonnamment une vérité.

« -Regrettes-tu d'avoir coucher avec quelqu'un ? Si tu dis oui tu devras nous dire pourquoi ?  
-Non je ne regrette pas ma seule expérience, répondit-il.  
-Ah bon t'es plus puceau, s'exclama un peu trop fort Grimmjow.  
-Avec qui ? Demandèrent Yoruichi et Rangiku en cœur et en criant.  
-Ce n'est pas le sujet de la question, clôtura le rouquin. »

La réponse de capitaine de la troisième laissa une jeune fille rousse songeuse et triste. Son Kurosaki-kun ne l'avait donc pas attendu pour faire l'amour à quelqu'un. Elle fut prise dans les bras par Nell qui aimait aussi le garçon mais qui n'était pas contre quelqu'un avec un peu d'expérience et surtout qui n'était pas aussi possessive que son amie. Rangiku lui servit son premier verre d'alcool de la soirée.

Ce fut ensuite à Yoruichi, dont Ichigo avait l'intention de se venger de toute les ennuis qu'elle lui avait provoqué dans sa courte vie de shinigami. Elle choisit aussi une vérité et elle dut raconter son fantasme le plus chaud. Pour des raisons de pudeur et car le rating est trop peu important pour ce que la chatte raconta, je ne peux vous mettre ce qu'elle dit à ses compagnons de jeu, tout ce que je peux exprimer là-dessus, ce fut les rougeurs présentes sur la plupart des shinigamis présents en ce lieu.

Ikkaku fut le suivant à passer, la liste de ceux n'étant pas encore passé se réduisait peu à peu. Ceux qui pensaient qu'il allait choisir vérité ne connaissaient pas le guerrier, qui eu une action quelque peu sadique à réaliser, car il dût se frapper le service trois pièces quinze fois. Il le fit sans grimacer, en essayant de montrer le moins de douleur possible. Il n'était pas maso mais il avait sa fierté et ne pas le faire ou le faire à moitié serait l'entacher.

Ce fut ensuite le tours de Chad. Celui-ci demanda une action. Il dut dire quel age avait la personne la plus vieille avec qui il avait eu une relation. N'ayant jamais eut de relation l'affaire fut rapidement bouclée.

Kenpachi choisit ensuite une action. Il dut boire un verre d'alcool, on prit pour cela lun verre d'eau remplit de saké, tout en retirant l'un de ses vêtements. Il le fit après avoir posé sa fille adoptive à ses cotés. Il finit donc torse nu avec un peu de l'élixir lui gouttant dessus car en faisant les deux à la fois il en avait renversé à coté.

Shuhei décida lorsqu'on lui posa la question de prendre une vérité. Il dut dire si il avait déjà trompé sa copine ou son copain, ce dernier étant bi. Cela n'était jamais arrivé, le jeune homme était trop droit pour ça.

Orihime fut ensuite choisie par le capitaine de la neuvième, après qu'elle se soit décidée, il lui demanda si elle s'était déjà masturbée, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais poser à une jeune fille aussi innocente s'il avait été sobre, mais ayant déjà bu avant le jeu puis ayant été resservit par son amie rousse, il n'était plus en état de se demander s'il était bien de demander ça. Elle lui répondit en rougissant un tout petit oui. Puis elle devient rouge tomate. Si elle n'avait pas elle aussi quelque peu bu, je ne pense pas qu'elle aurait pu répondre. Pour faire passer sa honte, elle repris un verre.

Rukia décida de faire une action pour pouvoir rendre les choses un peu plus dynamique mais son amie tirant entre le roux et le rouge ne l'ayant pas compris, elle lui demanda juste de se mettre derrière son frère et de le toucher. Elle le fit donc, bien sur cela avait quelque chose d'étrange pour la brunette, n'ayant jamais été aussi proche de son nii-sama, mais tout aussi ivre que la plupart cela ne lui posa aucun problème.

Ce fut ensuite Renji qui choisit une action. Il dût retirer un vêtement de Byakuya avec les pieds. Il se contorsionna pour enlever l'haori de son ancien capitaine. Il attrapa entre de deux ses orteils l'une des manches et la fit glisser sur l'épaule du noble, qui faillit se prendre le membre dans la figure. Il passa ensuite à l'autre coté et fit la même chose en faisant plus attention pour ne pas blesser son rival.

Le rouge choisit le sexta pour passer ensuite, il ne voulait pas donner une action ou une vérité trop complexe à la jolie verte, mais avait déjà une petite idée des gages. Le bleu choisit sans trop de surprise de faire une action et il dut retirer ses vêtements un à un. Il fit cela dans un streap tease des plus chauds, sous les yeux d'une fraise très intéressée. Un léger filet de sang s'écoulait de ses narines, prouvant l'intérêt qu'il avait envers son vice capitaine à toute l'assemblée, ce qui réjouit l'arrancar.

La dernière à passer, Nell, choisit de dire une vérité, ce qui n'arrangea pas Grimmjow qui ne savait pas trop quoi lui demander, ayant plus d'idées pour les actions. Il finit par lui dire de leur avouer qui était le dernier mec avec qui elle avait couché. Ce fut, sans trop de mystère pour Ichigo, qui avait put voir la tension qui émanait de ces deux là lors de leur combat, Noitra. Elle expliqua qu'il était bon amant bien que brutal. Cela dégoutta Grimmjow qui avait encore un peu de mal avec le numéro cinq qui l'avait blessé dans le corps mais surtout dans son égo.

Avant d'entamer la suite de leur soirée un petit résumé s'impose : Yachiru peu de temps après son tours s'endormit dans les bras de son Kenny, celui-ci avait donc été obligé d'aller la coucher après être lui même passé et n'était pas revenu, sûrement s'était-il perdu. De son coté, Kira était lui aussi partit dans les bras de Morphée, pliant sous les nombreux verres de saké avalé. Orihime ne supportant pas l'alcool dut aller vomir pendant le passage de Renji. Chad lui choisit d'aller se coucher, permettant ainsi au noble Kuchiki de rentrer chez lui. Malheureusement pour sa jeune sœur, il l'obligea à le suivre ne faisant pas assez confiance aux différents saoulards présent. Il ne restait plus que Yoruichi, Kisuke, Ichigo, les deux anciens espadas, Ran, Renji, Hisagi, Yumi, Ikkaku, et étonnement Toshiro. Nous pouvons aussi rajouter qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow étaient entièrement nu.

Pour le second tour, Urahara fut le premier à se dévouer et il choisit une vérité :

« -Quel péché capital es-tu ?  
-La luxure, dit-il avec un de ses sourires pervers. »

Kisuke interrogea ensuite Hisagi, qui demanda une vérité, en buvant un verre de saké. Il dut dire la personne sur qui il fantasmait le plus. Même n'ayant plus tous ses esprits, il savait que la réponse risquait de poser problème, il voulu se défiler mais sous les menaces de sa chère Matsumoto, sur laquelle il avait beaucoup rêvé à une époque, il finit par dire qu'avant sa mort il était amoureux de Kensei mais qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit.

Renji fut le troisième à passer. Après avoir choisit action il dut masser les cuisses de Yumichika pendant environs une minute. Cela déplu un peu à son ami au crane rasé, mais le rouge le fit sans aucun problème. Bien sur cela lui paraissait un peu bizarre de masser un homme mais était purement hétéro, il ne trouvait rien de sensuel à cela.

Toshiro dut ensuite boire un grand verre de whisky sans s'arrêter. Celui-ci le fini avec difficulté mais dut malheureusement quitter le jeu juste après ne réussissant plus à tenir la longueur.

Ce fut alors Yoruichi qui donna son action à Grimmjow, qui bien sur il choisit une action. Il dut mordiller le corps d'Ichigo, sûrement que la violette avait remarqué la tension entre les deux hommes et voulait les pousser à aller plus loin l'un avec l'autre. Le sexta eut un sourire des plus carnassier et se mit à l'œuvre, commençant par le cou de son capitaine avant de descendre au niveau des tétons toujours nu à cause du premier gage d'Hitsugaya. Il mordilla ensuite l'entrecuisse gauche, avant que l'on soit obligé de l'arrêter avant que ça n'aille trop loin et que les filles et Hisagi se noient dans leur sang.

Rangiku dut ensuite, après avoir choisit une action, retirer ses vêtement un buvant un grand verre de vodka. Les hommes hétéro de l'assistance purent ainsi se régaler sous les douces formes de la jolie rousse. Le verre d'alcool ne lui fit rien de plus que la bouteille vidée précédemment.

Elle choisit ensuite Nelliel qui décida de prendre une action et qui dut faire dix pompes sur le corps de Yoruichi et qui devait l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'elle se baissait sur elle. La jolie espionne se pris au jeu en rigolant et la verte fit ses pompes un peu maladroitement ayant beaucoup bu comme tout ceux encore en jeu. Après avoir finit, elle se rassit et reprit sa bouteille de gin sur les genoux, se faisant la réflexion que son amie avait tout de même les lèvres très douces.

Yumichika choisit ensuite une vérité, ses jambes ressemblant trop à du coton pour songer à faire une action.

« -Yumichika à quel âge as tu couché avec quelqu'un pour la première fois ? Demanda la verte.  
-Je ne me souviens plus, en réalité je ne suis même pas sur de l'avoir réellement sut un jour, dans le Roukongai on a pas forcément la notion du temps, surtout quand on y voyage et je ne me souviens plus de ma vie humaine. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que j'étais assez jeune. »

Ikkaku après avoir choisit l'action dut dessiner des cœurs sur les fesses de toutes les filles présente mais trouvant qu'il n'y en avait pas assez il trouva ça assez amusant de dessiner aussi sur les fesses d'Ichigo et de Grimmjow et sur le visage des mecs qui n'était pas nu. Ichigo sûrement un peu trop éméché, trouva même ça très amusant de lui tendre son popotin.

Il lança le gage à Yoruichi d'embrasser tous les hommes présents. Ce qu'elle fit avec plaisir même si elle se plaignit du fait que son Byakuya-bo ne soit pas là. Ikkaku ne fut pas particulièrement ravi quand elle mis sa langue dans sa bouche, n'ayant pas prévu qu'elle irait aussi loin mais bon que faire face à cette femme, de plus il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui. Ichigo ne se plaignit pas, montrant que l'alcool avait tout de même bien atteint son cerveau, Grimmjow s'en foutait un peu, de même pour Yumi et les trois autres garçons présent furent assez content.

Ichigo dut ensuite avaler du chocolat lécher par Rangiku. Ce fut compliquer, car celle-ci eu du mal à ne pas manger le chocolat le trouvant particulièrement bon. Mais par la suite ça fut rapide, Ichi ne se préoccupa que de le manger sans se poser de question.

En résumé pour ce tour, Toshiro avait été évincé de la partie. Ichigo et Grimmjow était toujours aussi nu mais avait un léger problème d'excitation. Rangiku les avait rejoints dans la nudité. Pour finir, une bonne partie de l'assistance avait, sous les différents spectacles perdu une bonne quantité de sang par le nez. Commençant à trouver le jeu un peu ennuyant, la jolie rousse décida de changer et prit une bouteille pour jouer au jeu portant le même nom.

Ran étant celle qui avait proposé le jeu, tourna la bouteille qui désigna Renji et elle-même. Elle pris donc les lèvres de son ami et l'entraîna dans un baiser torride. Ensuite la bouteille désigna Kisuke et Ikkaku qui ne fut pas ravi d'embrasser un fou pareil. Puis après quelques tours, la bouteille choisis Ichigo et Grimmjow, ce qui ravit Yoruichi. La fraise se mit sur les genoux de la panthère et débuta l'échange, se battant pour ne pas laisser la dominance à l'autre, appréciant les lèvres de son vice capitaine sur les siennes et le goût de sa bouche quelque peu alcoolisée. Il ne sut pas trop à quel moment du baiser ses mains se décidèrent à passer sous le shitagi (le haut) du sexta. Quand il commença à se frotter comme une chatte en chaleur contre lui, Grimmjow décida de l'emmener dans sa chambre et on ne les revit plus de la nuit. Le jeu continua tout de même mais plus aussi chaud qu'avant, les différents participants commençant à fatiguer et à s'endormir les un après les autres.

Le lendemain matin, lors de son réveil, Orihime se retrouva seule dans une ruelle les cheveux dans son vomi et la tête s'apprêtant à exploser. Kenpachi lui de son côté n'avait pas dormit mais n'avait pas non plus retrouver le chemin de la fête ou de sa division. Kira avait seulement la tête plombée mais était heureux de ne pas s'être retrouvé en fudoshi, ou à poils cette fois, il pouvait cependant voir que ce n'était réellement pas le cas de tout le monde. Rangiku était nue et les autres filles était en culotte, ayant décidées de ne pas remettre leur pantalon après qu'Ikkaku leur ai dessiné dessus. Il pouvait aussi voir le visage des hommes gribouillé, sauf celui du troisième siège de la onzième division. Le petit capitaine de la dixième division fit pour la première fois réellement connaissance avec la gueule de bois, et se promit de ne plus jamais reboire, ni de rejouer à un jeu aussi débile de celui-ci. Après, la question fut de savoir si avec les amis qu'il avait cela était possible fut une autre histoire. De leur coté Ichigo se réveilla nu dans les bras de Grimmjow, sans se rappeler comment cela était possible. Grimmjow lui de son coté en remarquant son capitaine dans son lit, à moins que ce soit lui dans le lit de son supérieur, eut un sourire carnassier et resserra son étreinte.  
Les seuls à avoir été épargnés par les dégats de cette soirée furent les Kuchiki, Chad qui avaient été se coucher et Yachiru qui c'était endormie sans avoir bu un verre d'alcool.

 _Je remercie Yayuhe pour m'avoir traduit cette OS en plus de la fic_

 _Il y aura peut-être un PWP pour montrer la scène de sexe entre Grimmjow et Ichigo_


End file.
